Klaus's Family
by Cnglee
Summary: Set after Season 3 episode 15. Hayley and Klaus form a relationship that neither expected.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Originals or Vampire Diaries. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. No Copyright is intended.**

 _This story starts after Season 3 episode 15 of The Originals. This is how I would like the rest of the season to go. Please review-Sissy_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Klaus rubbed his eyes and then sighed and glanced back at Hope. She was sound asleep in her carseat. He glanced to his side and saw Hayley was staring out the passenger side window, deep in thought. They had been driving for over 8 hours without stopping. He was starting to feel the affects.

"We'll need to stop soon."

Hayley glanced at him. "Where are we?"

"We just crossed the border into Texas."

"Texas?"

"We are going to go out west then head North."

"Trying to get distance?"

"As much as possible. But we need to feed soon."

She nodded. They stopped just outside of Austin. Hope woke up as Klaus pulled her from her carseat.

"Are you hungry Princess?"

Hope just smiled. Hayley looked at where they had stopped. It was a small little dinner. They walked inside and sat in a booth in the back. They ate quickly, not even speaking. They stopped at the hospital before they left and Klaus returned to the car with several blood bags. He started to drive again sipping the blood as he drove. Hayley smiled slightly.

"You were starting to seem grouchier then normal."

He smirked. "Thanks Love."

They drove for hours. Klaus only stopped for gas. He would buy food for them whenever he did. Hope seemed to sense that she needed to stay quiet. She occupied herself with a few toys that Hayley had placed in her lap and singing to the radio. Hayley slept and tended to Hope while Klaus continued to drive. Eventually they stopped for a few hours so Klaus could rest. But as soon as he woke up they took off again. Hayley didn't ask where they were going and frankly she didn't care. The Quarter reminded her of Jackson and everything that she had lost. The most important thing in her life now was her daughter. When they crossed the border into Colorado Hayley glanced at him.

"Colorado?"

He nodded. "Stefan has a safe house here. He doesn't use it much so it may need some work but no one other then Stefan, Rebekah and I know it is here. I've never been here before so no one will recognize me if we lay low."

Hayley glanced back at Hope and grabbed her little hand. "We're almost there baby girl."

When Klaus finally turned off the main road Hayley felt a sense of relief. He started down a dirt road that went back a few miles before finally turning and starting up a long driveway. After a few minutes Hayley finally got to see the house. It was an older Victorian model. It was painted yellow with white trim. There was a large barn off to the side with several large pastures. She smiled.

"It's beautiful."

He nodded. "Stefan told me that it use to be a small tobacco farm."

He parked and they made their way inside. It needed a good cleaning but overall it was nice. Hayley set up Hope's playpen and laid her inside. She then helped Klaus uncover all of the furniture. It was still in great shape. Klaus looked out the moth eaten curtains and then spoke.

"Hope will need a few things."

Hayley nodded. "When she wakes up she'll be hungry."

"Make a list and i'll go to the store."

She shook her head. "You're dead on your feet. I will go."

"You don't know where it is."

"There is this thing called a GPS."

He gave in. Soon Hayley left and ended up at a mall. It was only then that she learned her true location to be Boulder Colorado. She walked into a few stores armed with a pocket full of cash. She bought them all some new clothes, shoes, and a few things to make the house feel homier. She then stopped by a local grocery store and found some new toys for Hope. She headed back to the house after a while. When she returned Klaus was playing in the front yard with Hope. She smiled.

"Morning Sunshine."

Hope walked over to her and smiled. Klaus helped Hayley unload the car then looked at what she had bought as she put it away. He looked at some odd looking soda bottles.

"Where did you get this?"

She smirked. "There was a very rude homeless man. I figured since his blood was clean he would make a nice meal."

Klaus grinned and stored the blood in the fridge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hayley awoke the next morning when Hope's hand slapped her in the face. Hayley glanced down and saw that Hope was stretched out over half the bed. She kissed her forehead then tiptoed from the room. Even though Hope had her own room next door to Hayley's she wanted to keep her close until she was positive that they were safe. Klaus bedroom was across the hall. His door was shut which made Hayley assume he was still asleep. She was shocked to find him wide awake in the living room reading a very old and dusty book. He smiled at her.

"Morning Little Wolf."

She sat down in the armchair across from him. "What are you reading?"

He held it up slightly. "Shakespeare first editions."

She simply nodded. She stared out the window and watched as the sun rose. She then sighed and decided to start making them breakfast. Hayley had just placed some fluffy scrambled eggs on a plate when Klaus entered the kitchen with Hope. Hayley tugged the baby's foot.

"Are we still sleepy?"

Hope smiled and laid her head on Klaus's shoulder. He settled her in her new highchair and placed some cooled eggs onto the tray. After they ate Klaus looked over the property while Hayley began cleaning. By the afternoon the place was nearly unrecognizable. Klaus had settled himself in the small parlor with a blank canvas and some oil paints. Hayley walked in with a glass of merlot for him. She smiled.

"Where did you find all of this?"

He motioned to the old easel he was using and some paint brushes. "They were in my bedroom closet. The paint just needed to be remixed."

Hayley grabbed Hope and settled in the corner of the room with her. They played with blacks while Klaus painted. It still amazed Hayley that someone as irritating as Klaus could make something so beautiful. He had began painting the compound. By nightfall he had a gorgeous picture. She stood and smiled.

"You make it look...alive again."

He smirked. "Well it's not finished."

"You never truly finish."

He stood and wiped his hands on an old rag. Hope walked over to him with a block. She offered it to him with a smiled. He grabbed her and looked at the block.

"What color is it?"

She looked and smiled. "Wed!"

"That's right."

When they sat down for dinner Hayley looked at Klaus. He was feeding Hope some pieces of his chicken. She felt an odd twinge. It was the first time since Jackson had died that she felt like she had a family again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after they had reached the safe house Klaus received a phone call from Elijah. He answered his burner phone quickly.

"Elijah?"

His older brother's voice rang through. "Niklaus, are you safe?"

"Yes."

"Good. I've heard rumors Cortez wasn't lying. There is a dagger from the white oak and it is in the wrong hands. Marcel and Cami have ran into people looking for you and Hope."

"Do they know that we're gone?"

"No. Freya's spell must be working. How's Hayley?"

Klaus glanced over to the sofa that Hayley was sound asleep on. "I get the impression she hasn't been sleeping much. She seems more relaxed here."

"Good. I'm dumping this phone. I'll call again soon. Just hang tight and keep your heads down."

"Understood."

He hung up and grabbed Hope from her spot on the floor.

"Let's go to the pond."

The baby smiled. He carried her outside and stopped by the water's edge. It was a small pond in front of the barn. Hope watched in amazement as several fish jumped up fro the water. Klaus grabbed a mall stone from the ground and skipped it. Hope giggled with delight. He handed her one and she threw it. They continued to play for a while. Hayley awoke and felt her heart jump when she saw that Hope was gone. She stood and heard her giggle. She stepped onto the front porch and grinned. Klaus was helping Hope skip a rock on her own. He was so loving to her it made Hayley's heart melt. She walked over and knelt down next to them.

"Wow is Daddy teaching you to skip rocks?"

Hope smiled up at her then pointed to Klaus. "Dada!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead before offering Hayley a rock. She shook her head.

"I am horrible at that."

"I'll teach you."

He stood and helped her aim the rock. She released it and was surprised when it skipped.

"Holy Crap!"

He chuckled at her. "I told you."

She smiled and tried again. They decided to take a walk through the woods. Klaus glanced at Hayley and Hope before speaking.

"Elijah called. Cortez wasn't lying. There are many popping up in the Quarter wanting me and Hope dead."

She nodded. "But Freya's spell is working?"

"So far. Elijah will try and send word when it seems to be broken so we have a chance to run."

"What about Rebekah?"

"I haven't heard from her yet. Elijah wants us to keep our heads down and wait for him to call."

"So basically do nothing?"

"Yup."

"Perfect."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't long before they heard from Rebekah. Just not in the way they had thought. The next morning Klaus heard a car approaching. He looked out the front window and smiled as his little sister walked up the front path. He opened the door and welcomed her.

"Welcome Little Sister."

Rebekah smiled. "Nik."

He grabbed her suitcase and set it down at the foot of the steps. "Were you followed?"

"No. I doubled back several times to ensure that I wasn't."

He nodded and led her into the living room. She smiled.

"You have made yourself right at home. Are you sure that you are not Elijah in disguise?"

He chuckled. "Hayley wanted to make it feel like home for Hope."

"Where is my adorable niece?"

"Asleep."

They sat down just as Hayley walked downstairs. She paused for a minute before smiling.

"I thought I heard you."

Rebekah grinned and hugged her friend tight. Hayley sat next to Klaus and spoke.

"Did you find anything?"

She nodded. "It sounds like a mixture of witches and vampires. They mainly are after Hope but they know to get to her they need to get through you."

Hayley sighed. "Is this a good or a bad thing?"

"A little of both I suppose."

Hope's cried filtered down the stairs. Klaus stood and went to get her. Rebekah smiled at Hayley.

"How are you?"

"Ok."

"I'm serious."

Hayley sighed. "Honestly I am the happiest that I have been in a while. For the first time I feel like I can breathe."

"You deserve to be happy. Jackson would have wanted you to be."

Hayley didn't answer. Klaus returned with Hope who squealed when she saw her aunt. Rebekah took her into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"How is my little Princess?"

Hope smiled and settled in her arms. Klaus went into the parlor and went back to his painting. Everyday he added more and more. Rebekah cocked her eyebrow and looked from Klaus to Hayley.

"He's painting again?"

"He started as soon as we got here."

She simply nodded. Hayley and Rebekah took Hope outside and blew bubbles with her. After a couple hours Klaus stepped outside and joined them. They were only interrupted when Klaus's phone rang. He answered it and spoke hesitantly.

"Elijah?"

His brother's voice eased Klaus's stance. "Niklaus. I trust Rebekah made it there safely?"

"Yes. She explained what she had found."

"Well I may have more. Marcel and Cami are trying to talk Divina into helping us. The wolves are going to be no help. Maybe if we have more then one witch on our side we can protect Hope."

"She won't help me."

"But she may help Hayley."

Klaus sighed. "If it keeps Hope safe then fine."

"I talked to Stefan, he is coming back to help. He even convinced Damon to help. A threat against one of us is a threat against all of us."

"But they only want to kill me and Hope."

"But Stefan wants to help and has forced Damon to as well. If a vampire/hybrid war breaks out then there is danger for all of us."

"Alright."

"I'll let you know when we have a plan. It may mean you come back and have Rebekah and Hayley take Hope."

"If that is what needs to be done then it will be."

"Be safe Brother."

Klaus hung up and looked down at his daughter. He didn't want to have to send her away again. But if that is what would keep her safe, he would do so.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Hope was in bed that night Hayley hesitated before knocking on Klaus's bedroom door.

"Come in."

She stepped inside and found him staring out the window. He turned his head slightly.

"You should be in bed. You need your rest."

"What did Elijah tell you?"

"Nothing much. Just that he was recruiting people to help us."

"Like who?"

"Divina, Stefan and Damon."

"Damon?"

He nodded. "Ironic right?"

"What else?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. You have been acting odd ever since he called."

Klaus didn't answer. He simply grabbed a black leather duffle and handed it to her.

"When I tell you to. Grab this, take Hope and run. Rebekah knows where the safe houses are."

"You want me to leave?"

"No. I want to keep my family safe."

She dropped the bag to the ground and grabbed him. "I won't go. I'll stay and fight with you."

"No. Hope needs her mother."

He tried to pull away from her but Hayley kept her grip.

"When will you get it through your head? We're both Hope's parents. It is both our jobs to protect her."

Before Klaus could react Hayley was kissing him. He could have pulled away but he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus woke up when the sun hit his back. He looked down and saw Hayley fast asleep in his arms. He decided to not risk waking her by moving. He stayed deep in thought until Hayley moved and opened her eyes. He smiled.

"Morning Love."

She smiled. "You actually stayed."

"Well it is my bed."

She rolled her eyes as she sat up. They quickly dressed and went downstairs to find Rebekah typing away at her computer. She smiled up at them wickedly.

"Have a good night?"

Klaus just smiled. Hayley sat down next to her and looked over curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a list of people who not only have a grudge against Klaus but also the whole family."

Hayley groaned. "That's a long list."

Klaus shrugged. "Well when you can't be killed it tends to piss a few people off."

Rebekah smirked. "Imagine that when you kill someone's loved one they get a tad offended."

Hayley just smiled. Throughout the day she noticed Klaus purposefully brushing his hand over her, smelling her hair, grabbing her hand, and placing soft kisses to her face and neck. She felt something towards him that she had never felt before. Even with Jackson. She felt truly loved and protected. Klaus may have his faults but he was fiercely protective of those he loved. He had an unspoken rule, he could hurt them but no outsider could. He sat down at dusk to his paints. He started a new painting. She wanted to see what it was but decided to leave him alone. He usually painted to maintain his control. Rebekah was a welcomed distraction. She told the greatest stories of the Mikaelson's. Hope was even quiet during them. When dinner was ready Hayley entered the parlor and was taken aback. Klaus had painted a family portrait of himself, Hayley and Hope. Even though it wasn't finished it was perfect. He glanced up at her.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

He smiled and stood. He walked into the kitchen without another word leaving Hayley breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

It had now been over 3 weeks since they had fled from New Orleans. Elijah had built up a small army of their allies to help. Klaus doubted that their plan would work but he wanted to remain hopeful for Hayley. He saw a light in her eyes that had been absent for so long. They had an unspoken agreement that she was to stay in his room after the first night they had shared. Klaus felt almost human when he was with her. All of his worries seemed to drift away. He should have known that it was too good to last. Klaus was starting another painting in the parlor. He glanced over to where Hope was playing and felt a smile stretch onto his face. She had grown so much since they had been there. She would babble to them and walk everywhere. As he started mixing some of his paints his phone buzzed. He answered quickly.

"Elijah?"

"No it's Freya."

Klaus was happy to hear his sister's voice. "I was hoping to hear from you."

"Klaus you need to get out of there."

He immediately stood. "What happened?"

"A witch from the other side undid my spell. They know you are not here and they are going to start looking for you."

He grabbed Hope and walked into the living room where Hayley and Rebekah were reading. Rebekah noticed the look on his face and stood.

"What's wrong?"

Klaus spoke to Freya. "How long do we have?"

"A few hours." She paused and then spoke again. "Stefan wants to talk to you."

"Put him on."

Stefan's voice rang through the phone. "Klaus, got to Caroline."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes you'll be safe there. I'll send Valerie to meet you."

"Alright."

He hung up and looked at the girls. "They know where we are. We need to leave now."

At his words they started to grab the necessities. Within 30 minutes they were back in Klaus's car speeding away. Rebekah sat in the back with Hope and took notice of the paintings.

"We are on the run and you grab paintings?"

He didn't answer. Hayley could sense his stress. She reached over and grabbed his hand over the center console. He glanced at her and he immediately relaxed. They would be alright.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus read the address off the letter Caroline had sent him months ago. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw that Rebekah and Hope were both asleep. Hayley was still holding his hand looking straight ahead. He spoke to her quietly.

"We're almost there."

She nodded. He eventually turned off the highway and then onto a road. He started to count and then pulled into a driveway. He nudged Rebekah awake.

"We're here."

She grabbed Hope and followed them to the door. He knocked and was greeted by Caroline.

"Klaus. Come in, Stefan told me that you were coming."

They stepped inside and Klaus smiled. Valerie was holding the twins on the couch. She smiled at him.

"Niklaus."

"Hello Valerie."

Hope looked at the twins curious. Hayley looked around.

"Where's Alaric?"

Caroline handed Hope a toy as she spoke. "He's away for a business trip. He won't be back until next week."

They unloaded their luggage into the guest room and then settled in Caroline's family room. Hope sat on the floor in front of the twins bouncy seats. She looked at a rattle then handed it to one of them. She smiled at Hayley and pointed to the baby.

"Baby!"

Hayley smiled. "I see." She looked at Caroline. "Which baby is that?"

Caroline looked and smiled. "That's Lizzie. She's the more outgoing one. Josie is a little shy."

Hayley helped Hope stand and kissed her cheek. "Do you like Lizzie?"

Hope nodded. She walked over and helped the baby bounce.

"Izzie."

Klaus was drinking a scotch in the corner. He stared out the window ignoring the sweet scene behind him. Rebekah stood and walked over to him.

"Go get some sleep Nik. I'll keep watch."

He looked at her for a minute then sighed. Caroline noticed and looked at the babies.

"It's bedtime."

Valerie and Hayley stood and they grabbed the girls. Soon Hope was sound asleep in her playpen while Klaus and Hayley slept in Caroline's guest bed. Hayley couldn't fall asleep though. She knew Klaus was worried, it made her uneasy. She listened to his heartbeat the whole night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Klaus heard from Elijah. He was reading a book in the guest room when he answered his phone.

"Elijah."

"Niklaus. You and Hayley need to go truly off the grid."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got word. They have the last remaining white oak bullet and are trying to sell it to the highest bidder. I need you and Rebekah to separate."

Klaus sighed. "I'll leave tonight. Rebekah can stay here. Caroline and Valerie can protect her and shield her."

"Alright. Be safe brother."

Klaus hung up and went downstairs. The girls were in the kitchen making dinner. Rebekah noticed his face.

"What happened?"

"I just heard from Elijah. We need to separate."

"What do you mean?"

"They are selling the remaining white oak bullet."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Elijah is trying to figure it out."

Hayley looked concerned. "Where do we go next?"

"Rebekah is going to stay here." He glanced at Caroline. "As long as that is ok with you."

Caroline nodded. "Of course."

He nodded and continued. "Hayley and I are going to go somewhere off the beaten track."

Hayley smiled. "I know just the place."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus was putting the gas nozzle away when Hayley came out of the store. She handed him a hat that said "Mother Trucker". He threw her a look.

"Absolutely not."

"We need to blend in." She slapped the hat onto his head. "Also loose the thousand dollar jacket."

He grumbled as he slid the jacket off. Hayley took the keys and drove them to a run down bar in the middle of no where. Klaus took a deep sniff and looked at her.

"More wolves? Lovely."

"They're old friends that will protect us."

He grabbed Hope and followed her into the bar. Soon they were led into a back room with a bed and small kitchenette. Klaus set up Hope's playpen and laid her down. Hayley started to dig through her bag and grabbed a change of clothes. Klaus copied and spoke as he changed.

"So how exactly do you know these people?"

"I came here after my parents kicked me out. They helped me understand. I use to come back every few months."

He nodded and covered Hope with a blanket. Hayley looked out the window and sighed.

"Full moon."

Klaus looked and smiled slightly. "Did you ever hear the story of the man on the moon?"

"Of course but it's just a fairytale."

"My mother, before she went nuts, use to tell all of her children that even if we were separated the man on the moon would be watching over us and would always keep us connected to eachother."

She smiled. "We'll have to tell Hope that story."

He kissed her head then sat down on the side of the bed. He was untying his shoes when Hayley leaned over and kissed him. Soon they were fully entangled with the glow of the moon coming through their window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning as they ate breakfast in the bar Hayley heard from her friends of a young girl she use to babysit. As they went to leave Hayley stopped him.

"I need to see Kayla."

He sighed. "We need to keep moving."

"I can't just leave her out here alone and scared."

"We need to protect our family!"

"She is my family!" She looked him over and spoke softly. "You have made so many enemies by protecting your family. But we need to show Hope that being kind doesn't make you weak. Let me talk to her."

He thought it through for a moment before nodding. They left Hope with Hayley's friend. Klaus watched from a distance as she went to Kayla's home and led her to the meeting place. He let her talk to the girl and waited until Kayla was placing her item to emerge. Hayley smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He sat down next to her. "I must admit this place does feel...safe."

"I remember my first time coming here. I was around Kayla's age and I was terrified. But when I was here I knew for the first time that I was not alone."

He grabbed her hand and smiled. "You're not alone now. As I have said being a Mikaelson has it's issues but you will always have a home and people to watch your back."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. When they pulled apart she looked down at her left hand where she still wore her wedding rings. She stood and walked to one of the trees. She took a deep breath and placed the rings on it.

"Rest in peace Jackson."

Klaus walked over next to her and didn't speak. Instead he grabbed the id badge Kayla had placed up there.

"These wolves aren't disappearing."

"What?"

"They're being hunted."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus and Hayley were stunned to find a lab full of wolves and a dead vampire. Hayley was even more shocked that even though Freya had been taken, Klaus stayed by her side. He helped her carry the wolves outside to safety and then they tried to piece together what Lucien was doing. Klaus looked at a row of vials and spoke.

"He was collecting their venom."

Hayley rose her brows. "Why would he want that?"

"He could be trying to find a cure to a wolf bite."

Klaus's phone buzzed and he glanced at it. He sighed.

"Finn has been bitten. Elijah thinks I should do the brotherly thing and give him relief."

Hayley nodded. "Go. I can finish things here."

"Oh come now, you know how I love to torch things. Besides Finn deserves a bit of pain."

She smirked and walked over to him. She softly kissed him and then smiled.

"Family comes first. Go. Your brothers need you. I'll finish here and then I'll bring Hope home."

He hesitated but then nodded and kissed her deeply. He pressed his forehead to hers then spoke quietly.

"Be careful."

"Always."

He kissed her head then left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus arrived back home and smiled as he walked in. He saw Finn laying on the couch in agony while Elijah, Freya, and Marcel hovered over him. Klaus chuckled a bit.

"Pay back is a Bitch isn't it?"

Elijah glared at him. "Niklaus."

Klaus bit his wrist then let Finn drink. Kol walked in and took in the scene.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Niklaus actually helping someone other then himself?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled his sleeve back down. Elijah adjusted some pillows under Finn's head. Freya looked up horrified.

"Klaus. Look."

Klaus bent over his brother and saw the veins.

"I don't understand...my blood should have...he should be fine."

Elijah looked closer as well. "The venom is spreading."

Finn smiled at them. "I think this is the first time I have ever truly felt like part of your always and forever thing."

Klaus, Kol, Elijah, and Marcel all looked at eachother. Finn was going to die. Elijah grabbed his hand.

"You are our brother. You will not be alone."

Kol placed his hand on Finn's leg while Klaus placed his on his shoulder. Marcel went to stand in the corner but Klaus shook his head and he came forward. Marcel grabbed Finn's foot and they watched as he died. Freya began to cry hysterically. Klaus had to look away and wipe tears from his eyes. Elijah let go of Finn's hand and spoke quietly.

"I hope you are finally at peace brother."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus finished his scotch and poured some more. Elijah was at a loss for words. Hayley pulled into the garage and carried a sleeping Hope inside. She entered the main hall and saw Finn's body. Freya was shaking next to it. Hayley knelt down and spoke to her quietly.

"What happened?"

Freya looked at her. "We don't know! Klaus gave him his blood and still the venom spread."

Hayley nodded and walked into the living room. Klaus and Elijah were sitting with Marcel in silence. Hope began to stir. She blinked a few times and looked at her surroundings. Hayley smiled at her.

"Do you want to go see Marcel?"

She handed Hope to Marcel who smiled at her.

"Hey Cutie. We missed you."

Klaus smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Hayley sat down next to him and kissed his neck.

"There was nothing you could have done."

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She pulled a vial out of her pocket. "I spoke with the wolves we found. There was at least one from each of the different packs. Lucien mixed their venom together."

Freya appeared at the doorway. "That's what he put in the spell."

Klaus finally put the pieces together. "Making him the ultimate hybrid."

Elijah shook his head. "He will be unstoppable. He can even kill an original."

Freya held Hope's hand as she spoke. "He made 2 bottles of the potion but he only took one. I think it will wear off so he made sure that he had another batch."

Elijah looked at her. "How long until it wears off?"

She shrugged. "I'll need to do some research."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hayley was unpacking her things when Klaus appeared at her door.

"What are you doing?"

"Unpacking."

He spoke quietly. "I cleared space in my room."

He left without explaining further. Hayley walked through Hope's room, into Klaus's room. He had already moved the stuff from her closet into his and he had bought her new clothes. Hayley smiled and moved the rest of her things over to his room, their room. As she rocked Hope to sleep, Klaus reappeared. He smiled from the doorway.

"She looks pleased to be home."

Hayley nodded. "She missed her family."

Klaus grabbed her and laid her in her crib. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. He and Hayley went into their room and shut the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Finn's death Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, and Freya became determined to find the other vial of potion before Lucien could take it. Hayley tried to focus her energy on keeping Lucien as far away from them as possible. Her pack was eager to help her by standing guard outside the compound and speaking with the other packs. Klaus came home around noon one day and found Hayley spread out in the dining room. She had her laptop out and dozens of papers scattered on the table. He walked over to her.

"You've been busy."

She showed him a chart she had made on her laptop. "I think I figured out Lucien's timeline."

"What is it?"

"I took the time it takes each of the different venoms to work their way out of a system. If i'm right we have less then 3 weeks to find the other potion."

He sighed. "Well at least we know he will begin to weaken in a couple weeks."

"That is still a small window."

"I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
